


An Unorthodox Informant

by xeniaraven



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, But only a bit, Choking, Consent is Sexy, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Clubs, Smut, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Voyeurism, but again like slightly, yes for body shots!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven
Summary: "Vader, or so he called himself on stage, was a long shot. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his composure over the idiocy surrounding the entire proposal. Sure the lower levels were wonderful for information, especially when the Jedi had lost their trail, but the sex scene was not the first place he’d think of looking. The idea was so far fetched that Obi-Wan truly, for one of the first times in his life, blushed when everyone nominated him as the man to go."Or: the one where Anakin is a stripper that goes by Vader and Obi-Wan is undercover to get information for the Council on people of interest.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 33
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self-indulgent but the discord server has hyped me to post this. This idea bothered me all day until I wrote the entire thing out so I hope you enjoy! Not beta-read so I'm sorry for any typos I might have missed.

The lower levels of Coruscant were the last place Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted to be sent. Filled with bounty hunters, sex clubs, cantinas, and spice runners, he was aware that a Jedi stood out amongst the grimy and grim neon signs. 

He learned that the first time at least. 

Now the Council had given him sets of clothes to help him blend: worn maroon pants, a black t-shirt, black jacket with a pack of death sticks in the front pocket. Black fingerless gloves and a shiny metal belt to match. Bounty hunter's boots. Clearly black was the color of choice to blend into a world of flashing lights. 

He chucked a few credits at the guard standing watch, hood pulled up to conceal his features, though everyone knew who he was by posture alone. 

Everything inside smelled of sex, booze, and smoke. The few men who gathered around the stages did little to hide their interest in the men and women who were dancing. Obi-Wan felt his stomach churn at the sight of how uncomfortable the women in each of the men's laps looked. 

Who he had come looking for was already on stage, putting on far too good of a performance for a midday show with an obvious lack of crowd. Based on the numerous bills strategically placed in his garter belt and thong, he was told to make the group at the front _very_ happy. 

Grabbing onto the pole and spinning around, the man caught Obi-Wan’s eyes right as he sat in the corner booth furthest from the door. The dark corner kept Obi-Wan’s face hidden from sight, but gave him the best view of the entire room. He watched as the dancer nodded to the bartender, motioning subtly back to him. They had gotten used to each other’s presence, and Obi-Wan couldn’t decipher whether this was good or bad. 

The bartender brought his drink over, setting it on the table with a thud, napkin underneath to soak up the condensation.

“Back so soon?” he asked, leaning over the table to feign a better look.

“Perhaps I’d like to be a more frequent visitor. Your club fascinates me,” Obi-Wan deadpanned, taking a swig of his drink and propping his leg up on the chair. 

“You never did tell me your name.”

“It’s not important.”

“It is to me!” another man entered the conversation yelling, a bit too loud for the environment but no one seemed sober enough to care. No one but Obi-Wan. “Avelir. Owner.”

“Ben,” he said dryly, his undercover name slipping off his tongue as smooth as the drink going down his throat. 

“Well Ben, can I interest you in our girls? The Twi’lek there on stage, her blue skin feels incredible wrapped around you. Nothing else in the galaxy-”

Obi-Wan faked interest as to what was happening on stage, eyes lingering a bit too long on the man. He had leaned over to grab another credit from the rowdy group, putting the paper under the strap clinging to his shoulder. Obi-Wan followed the movement in front of him: ass moving back and forth ever so slightly, teasing whoever wanted to watch. The line of his garter belt drawing eyes ever so subtly upward to the curve of flesh.

Slowly Obi-Wan had learned how to watch without getting flustered. It’s just their job, nothing more than working at a diner or marketplace; just with a bit of added appeal.

“I’m here for Vader,” he finally spoke, leaning on the table in front of him in a fight for dominance in a conversation he knew wouldn’t end well.

“I’m aware who you’re here for,” Avelir said slowly. “Just thought you’d like to see other, more _suitable_ options.”

“I’m here… for Vader,” he punctuated before finally leaning back in the chair again, kicking his legs up on the table in hopes that it would get Avelir away from him faster. 

“30 minutes. You know the room,” he grunted, finally leaving. 

It was never Obi-Wan’s idea to find informants in the lower levels, but it sure was working fairly well. Compared to the first time he had to walk into this dingy place his anxiety about the situation had calmed. No one cared who walked through that door, and certainly no one was about to talk outside of it either. 

Vader, or so he called himself on stage, was a long shot. Obi-Wan couldn’t keep his composure over the idiocy surrounding the entire proposal. Sure the lower levels were wonderful for information, especially when the Jedi had lost their trail, but the sex scene was not the first place he’d think of looking. The idea was so far fetched that Obi-Wan truly, for one of the first times in his life, blushed when everyone nominated him as the man to go. What kind of a reputation had he created for himself?

Vader started walking off the stage, the tell-tale sound of his heels hitting the wooden floor catching Obi-Wan’s attention. Their eyes caught before Obi-Wan downed the rest of his drink, moving to follow the man backstage. 

He had still not gotten used to the rooms: the velvet and mirrors that lined everything. How dim the lighting was. The way that every corner of the room was designed to aid in the pleasure of all your senses, from the most basic of touch all the way to the heavy perfume that lined the air. 

“Back so soon?” Vader’s voice smiled, the door clicking closed behind him. “Must be urgent.”

Obi-Wan followed the line of Vader’s tights slowly, working his way up to where his garter belt clipped to them, following the motion as Vader crossed his legs, leaning back against the velvet couch across from him. Obi-Wan took a seat on a similar chair, clasping his hands in his lap as he trailed his eyes over the man’s chest, the delicate lace there, finally meeting his eyes. What had gotten into him? 

“Do you know anything about the bounty hunter Cad Bane?” 

Vader toyed with the top of his stocking, adjusting the straps, pulling Obi-Wan’s attention to the small movement. His heart was slowly speeding up in his chest, unsure as to why he couldn’t keep his composure as well any more. He let his emotion out into the Force, willing for it to calm him again. 

“I might. Who’s wondering?”

“You know who’s wondering. He has something of the Council’s, and we need information from him.”

“You won’t let a poor boy know anymore about the inner workings of Coruscant's most prized Council? Let us low lives get a glimpse into the glamor of living above the scum filled streets and dirty back alleys?”

“Vader, you know I can’t. When’s the-”

Suddenly, a man was pounding at their door, his fist hitting the black wood so hard that the frame was shaking from impact. 

“Vader!” He yelled, over and over again.

“I’m with a client.” Obi-Wan watched how Vader clenched his teeth, a sharp movement accenting his jawline. His neck muscles tightened just slightly, a failed attempt to hide his emotions and keep up whatever coyness he had been playing at earlier.

“Well I don’t hear what I _should_ be hearing if you’re with a client! Open up!"

Vader looked solemnly to Obi-Wan, a question hanging in the air that he answered with a subtle nod. He’d been through enough negotiations and partial truths as himself, what would another half-truth while undercover cost? Already halfway a lie with his identity, he could make up whatever he needed to get Avelir to leave. 

Obi-Wan watched as Avelir took in the room, keys jingling in his hand from rattling open the lock. He could see how heavy the man was breathing, pointendly staring straight at Vader as if telling him of a punishment to come later. 

“You,” he whipped around to Obi-Wan. “If you’re not here to fuck him, what are you here for?”

“We were simply getting acquainted again,” Vader said, standing and crossing the short distance to come sit next to Obi-Wan. “Can’t you give the poor man just a little bit of time to get ready?”

“Prove it,” he snapped. “My guests don’t like you very much, Ben. They’ve all gotten suspicious. No one waltzes in, tries one, and decides that’s the one for every need. Prove you’re actually here for Vader and not something else.”

Obi-Wan felt his heart hammering in his chest. He’d been through at least a hundred different negotiations, earning him his coveted nickname, but down here he wasn’t anything. No help would come, and the Council wouldn’t be able to claim him as their own or else the lower levels would become full anarchy. All he could do was turn his eyes to Vader, who already seemed to have a plan brewing in the back of his mind by the sly smile he was sporting. 

“Avelir, you can’t take his privacy away. After all, he did pay for it.”

“You will prove it, or I will out him as a spy.”

After a tense second Obi-Wan felt Vader’s hand brush along his cheek, catching the hair of his beard on the few rings he wore. His hands were cold, much like the fear that had settled between his own rib cage. Barely noticeable was how his hands shook, both of them knowing that this wasn’t entirely part of their agreement.

He traced the calloused pad of his thumb over Obi-Wan’s bottom lip, leaning over into his ear to whisper _Are you ok with this?_ Obi-Wan nodded subtly, eyes locking with Vader’s before taking his thumb into his mouth, sucking on it ever so slightly before Vader pulled his hand back, a soft _pop_ the only sound in the room. 

Vader reached his hand back to Obi-Wan’s neck, careful to make sure they were on the same page, before quickly pulling him into a kiss. His lips were warm and wet against Obi-Wan’s. It had been so long since Obi-Wan had allowed someone to kiss him, to tug lightly on his hair and control his movements. 

He felt Vader trace his lower lip with his tongue, asking for entrance that Obi-Wan was happy to give. He sighed at the feeling, the back of his mind reminding him not to get too carried away, and horrifically aware of the third presence in the room. _It’s just an act after all_. 

Vader finally pulled away, a line of spit connecting them for only a moment before he moved to straddle Obi-Wan’s lap. Obi-Wan froze, his heart hammering out of his chest and now suddenly aware of the blood rushing downwards. 

There had been many corners of the temple and small moments during missions where he had slept with numerous people. Men, women, didn’t matter who when you were fighting a war. He had lost his claim to virginity years ago, and yet the same fear of that first night was coursing through him now, keeping his hands pinned to his sides. This was a negotiation he might not be able to work his way out of with his dignity in place. 

“Follow my lead,” Vader whispered in his ear before sucking on his earlobe. “Grab my ass.”

When Obi-Wan didn't move Vader did it for him, pulling back to look at his face and move his hands exactly where he wanted them. Vader ground down into him, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he circled his hips, enjoying the way Obi-Wan’s breath had hitched.

“You like that baby?” Vader said, grinding back down again. “Don’t need to be shy. I want to hear you.”

At that he let out a small moan, barely audible, almost invisible if not for the way his eyes rolled back ever so slightly. Vader wrapped his hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, pulling slightly to expose the long line of his neck, delicately biting the soft skin at the juncture of his shoulder, working his way up. 

“So pretty for me,” Vader breathed into this skin. 

Obi-Wan knew if this continued he wasn’t going to be able to keep up the facade anymore, deciding that he might as well enjoy one night out of the blasted five that he had already shown up here. Experimentally, he dug his fingers into the smooth curve of Vader’s ass, pulling the man down onto his lap more. He slid away from the back of the chair slightly and looped his thumbs through the waistband of his thong, pulling Vader forward. A whine escaped his lips as they both finally settled into the friction they had been secretly longing for. 

Vader made eye contact with Obi-Wan once again, a silent question again to ensure that this is what he wanted. When he saw Vader nod in approval, Obi-Wan reached back to grab his hair, fingers curling around the soft brown curls, tilting his head to the side so he could whisper in his ear. _Don’t be such a tease._

Quickly, Vader worked Obi-Wan out of his jacket, chucking it onto the floor next to them. Obi-Wan drew his hand over Vader’s legs, dragging his nails lightly against the exposed flesh and silky material. A hand trailed down his chest, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest, kisses frantic and needy.

Finally, Obi-Wan heard Vader truly moan, breathy and soft; the most beautiful sound to his ears. His cock twitched, hard against the seam of his pants. Vader reached down and palmed him through the fabric, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of Obi-Wan’s neck, pulling every sound out of him possible. 

Obi-Wan fluttered his eyes open, head leaning back against the couch, only to see the door shut as Avelir left. The click of the lock jostled Vader out of his act, pulling himself back slightly. Neither moved to touch the other again, panting into the silence that had encapsulated the room. 

He watched the sweat beading against Vader’s brow, the way his curls stuck to this forehead and how disheveled he had become in what he thought were mere minutes. His eyes traced the line of his throat to the small bruises that were blossoming against his skin. Through every breath that passed between them, neither moved to push the other away until Vader slid off his lap and slunk to his knees before Obi-Wan. 

“You know,” he smirked, working his hands up and down Obi-Wan’s thighs. “I can take care of that for you. Technically you did pay for it.”

“He’s gone. You don’t need to keep up the act anymore,” Obi-Wan said, shifting to get up. Vader grabbed his thighs, trying to keep him seated.

“And what if it’s not an act?” he asked.

“We’re here for- its- its professional.”

“And what if _this_ ,” he enunciated, hand reaching to the bulge between Obi-Wan’s legs. “Is my profession?”

“Vader I-” Obi-Wan bit back a moan. “I can’t ask that of you. It wasn’t in our agreement.”

“And what if I wish it was.”

Obi-Wan finally turned his attention to the man kneeling before him, his eyes practically begging to continue. He watched his lips part slightly tilting his head in anticipation of an answer. Obi-Wan mirrored the man’s actions from earlier, sliding his thumb over the other’s bottom lip, pulling his chin up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“You’re paid to tell men you want it,” Obi-Wan said, the bite behind his words less than he intended.

“I’m paid to give men what _they_ want, not ask for what _I_ want. And _I_ want this. You call me a tease, yet you sit back there in your booth, one leg draped across the other, watching me. I see where your eyes wander. I imagine how it feels sitting in that lap, wishing that hand wrapped around your glass was around my neck instead.”

Obi-Wan considered a while longer, his hardness making rational decisions rather difficult at this point, and the beautiful face before him not aiding in his cause. Vader had thought about him the same way Obi-Wan fantasised about him after every night he left the club. Hand gripped around himself in the fresher as water dripped over his skin, desperate to find release. 

Vader opened his mouth just a fraction further and Obi-Wan wanted to know what it felt like. Wanted to see those beautiful lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Wanted to feel him gag trying to take it all. Wanted to make what he had imagined a reality, but only so long as the other agreed.

“Ok,” he said quietly. “But I want to hear you say you truly want this again.”

“Oh Force please, _please._ I want your cock so bad please just let me taste you.”

Vader worked at Obi-Wan’s pants and underwear, finally working the button and zipper open. He slowly pulled the fabric down, eyes wide as his cock was finally freed. Obi-Wan had to bite back a moan as Anakin looked up at him, watching his expression as he took the head of him into his mouth. 

In all his fantasies, in every time he thought of this moment, Obi-Wan never thought it would feel so good. The warm, wet heat of Vader’s mouth wrapped his head. He whined as Vader released him quickly, instead licking the underside of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before slowly sinking down his length again. Obi-Wan had to fight from grabbing a fistful of his hair right then and there, resorting to gripping the velvet of the couch so tight he thought it might rip. 

“You can touch me,” Vader said, kissing the tip, teasing the ginger before him.

“But-” Obi-Wan choked out, desperate for him to continue.

“I _want_ you to.”

Vader teased him more, taking only the tip into his mouth before Obi-Wan couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him down. He made sure to watch Vader’s reactions, bringing him back up to gasp for air, devouring the sight of the man with spit covering the corner of his mouth, dripping down his bottom lip. Obi-Wan set the pace, desperately trying to stifle his moans into the room at the feeling of Vader gagging, lifting the man back up to breathe. 

“Oh F- Force” Obi-Wan moaned out once Vader had taken all of him, head tilted back, hand only lightly pulling on his curls. Vader hummed in appreciation, the vibration sending Obi-Wan closer to the edge. “Fuck- I’m-”

Obi-Wan clutched the back of Vader’s head, spilling down his throat as his brain went blank, blissed out. He loosed his grip, looking down through lidded eyelids to watch Vader swallow, whipping the corners of his mouth with his thumb, sucking on it to get every last drop. 

“Anakin,” he said, standing. “Next time, call me Anakin when I’m with you.”

“But wait- what about-” Obi-Wan started, aware that he was sorely lacking on reciprocation.

“Next time. Your half an hour is up unfortunately,” Anakin smiled, grabbing Obi-Wan’s jacket off the floor and handing it to him after he had tucked himself away.

“And Bane?”

“He comes in on Thursdays now. Sits same place you do. One drink from the bar. Watches the door. Pretty sure he’s been waiting for someone, same as you do.”

Anakin made his way to the door, first adjusting his hair and outfit in the mirror on the wall before turning to Obi-Wan again.

“I’ll see you next time-”

“Obi-Wan.” he blurted out. “Call me Obi-Wan.”

“I’ll see you next time Obi-Wan. And maybe we can get together when I’m _not_ at work too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised one day I might update this. Well, thanks to the discord server for again getting on Stripper Anakin, and my brain already halfway considering an update, enjoy this absolute filth. I mean like, this is a lot. The tags have changed a bit so just make sure to check them out beforehand! This is not beta-read so I apologize for my typos now.

The Council had been on the hunt for Bane and whatever job he had taken up for a while now. Soon after Obi-Wan was told what days he would come in, they changed, Bane now came in on Saturdays, the nights Anakin was center stage and the place was packed. Seemed like something had changed; he either needed more cover, or needed Anakin. 

By the way Anakin was draped across Bane's lap, Obi-Wan started to think it was the second. 

Jealousy was already brewing in Obi-Wan's chest, threatening to boil over onto the floor and force him to blow his cover just to get those greedy, gloved hands off Anakin's delicate, white skin. His greedy, bloodstained, immoral hands had no right to be wrapped around Anakin's waist, pulling on the gold chain around his hip to get him closer. 

He had no right to see as much of Anakin as was on display. Obi-Wan could barely take his eyes off Anakin's outfit this weekend. Truly he was dressed to be the center of attention and nothing less. 

Anakin had chosen a black underbust corset with black lace panels and a black thong, not at all concealing the bulge hidden below it. His fishnets were fixed to his garter belt, the metal clasp catching the neon lights of the club, and Obi-Wan's eye. 

He must have felt the jealousy building in Obi-Wan from across the room, Obi-Wan watching as Anakin put one heeled foot on the edge of Bane's chair, moving his hands from the point of his heel up his legs in a mock adjustment of his fishnets. Once he got to the clip of his stockings, Bane moved to touch Anakin's upper thigh before Anakin pulled away, looking over his shoulder to Bane, and then Obi-Wan. 

Anakin left off stage for a minute, leaving Obi-Wan to nurse his whiskey glass and try desperately to clear his emotions. It wasn't right to feel the way he felt. Anakin was not his property, and he shouldn't be allowing himself to become attached to someone who was only a business arrangement. Business with benefits, but partially business nonetheless.

The council didn't have to know  _ everything _ he did on his missions. They only needed reports on Bane. But his conscious still kept him from doing far worse things than he’d partaken in already.

Finally, Anakin returned and Obi-Wan choked a bit on his drink. He had come back out in a red leather collar, chains dangling down from it to the object of Obi-Wan's attention: each of Anakin's nipples under a golden clamp, catching the light with every step he took. 

"Thought you might like a surprise," Anakin said, coming to seat himself on Obi-Wan's thigh, reaching an arm behind him and across his shoulders.

"Indeed it is a surprise," Obi-Wan gulped, staring at Anakin's chest, hesitating between wanting to get the information he needed and leave, or letting himself have some fun on the job. 

"Don't be nervous," Anakin smiled, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and placing it on the chains running down from his neck, right in the middle of his chest. "You can play baby."

Obi-Wan tentatively reached out to the metal of the chain, curving a finger under it and rubbing it between his index finger and thumb, feeling the way it slid and rolled under his skin, the coolness a bit shocking. He looped his first finger underneath and pulled slightly, causing Anakin to lean forward, back arched and a small moan escaping as a show off to the patrons of the club. 

"Holocron," Anakin whispered in Obi-Wan's ear before sucking on his earlobe slightly. "Bane's looking for something called a Holocron. Big money for him if he finds it too. He's been celebrating early, buying everyone's drinks."

Anakin pushed himself back just a bit, smirking at the way Obi-Wan toyed with the chain across his chest, ever so carefully pulling it forward or wrapping it halfway around his finger.

They'd both gotten used to putting on a really great show, to the point where Obi-Wan looked just like every other regular that came in. He had even started to make friends with the patrons, being invited out for drinks afterward, and having to decline because  _ the wife would be pissed if I came home like this. Can't fuck me if I'm drunk ya know fellas? _ which would earn him a smattering of praise and slaps on the back. 

Obi-Wan tentatively pulled again, kissing across the hard muscle of Anakin's chest, his beard sending shivers up Anakin's back. They'd get in trouble if Avelir came over here, but at least there was no concern that his cover would get blown. If anything, he was just a one-man kinda guy, and overenthusiastic about it at that. 

"Ben! Always nice to see you back in my club."

"I'm grateful that you have me Avelir," Obi-Wan smiled, his hand gripping bruises into Anakin's waist. Anakin noticed, tilting back to Obi-Wan and putting a finger under his chin to tilt his attention back on him before his hand moved to Obi-Wan's pants, cupping his half-hard cock. 

"Awhh, don't go intimidating him now Avelir," Anakin cooed, keeping his eyes locked on Obi-Wan the entire time, reveling in feeling Obi-Wan fully hardened under his touch.

"You know," Avelir started, gaze fully locked on Anakin in a way that made Obi-Wan's blood boil. "I think my Ben here needs a shot! Can't be having you sober up too much in my club."

Anakin kept up his ministrations, lightly kissing Obi-Wan's neck before sitting up again, winking at the man, and standing. He propped himself up on the table just before Obi-Wan, working to remove his corset by slowly unclasping the metal hinges on the front, a mischievous glint coming to settle into his face. 

Slowly the other patrons caught on, a few whistles coming from the other side of the room, and the bartender coming with a bottle of what had to be vodka. Obi-Wan wasn't used to whatever was about to happen and wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know either. 

"You know the drill baby boy," Avelir cooed to Anakin. "Lay back."

Anakin slowly settled back into the table, arching just slightly to warrant even more jeers and whistles from the men and women in the club. He truly was the star of the weekends, most patrons turning their gaze away from the stage to the mini-stage that he had created right here on a sticky wooden table tucked in the corner of the club. Even with it being the darkest corner he still shined the brightest, chain and garter belt catching every fleck of light to bring every gaze onto the lines of his ribcage, the roll of his muscles, the curls of his hair. 

This man knew how to command a spotlight and he would earn BIG money, only if Obi-Wan played along. 

Avelir leaned over to whisper something in Anakin's ear that pulled him out of his act momentarily. A scowl coming across his features for half a second before returning back to contentment and bliss. 

The bartender walked over next to Anakin, looking for Anakin's approval, before smirking up at Obi-Wan who looked entirely unprepared for whatever was coming next. The entire club's eyes were on them, and he could feel the anxiety growing that his cover would get blown at any second.

Then he made eye contact with Anakin, whose eyes were full of assurance. The more he looked like a regular, the more he blended in with the commonplaces of the lower levels, the less people would question. 

"Time for a shot," the bartender jeered, pouring the liquid carefully into Anakin’s navel. “Drink up.”

Obi-Wan watched Anakin shiver slightly at the pour, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. His gaze was fixed on Obi-Wan, waiting for him, watching to see if he’d really play along. And of course, given the undercover nature of it all, Obi-Wan was entirely fascinated with playing. He’d never taken a body shot before, but he had imagined it enough times- what it might be like. 

He dipped his head down to Anakin’s navel, sucking out the vodka and lapping at whatever fell out the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Anakin’s cock twitch, something he certainly wouldn’t be doing just for an act. 

“Oh you’re not done yet,” Anakin smirked, sitting up on the table and looking over to the bartender, tapping on the dip of his collarbone. “I think you can handle another, can’t you?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, licking his lips slightly at the realization that Anakin was controlling it now. Avelir was nowhere to be seen next to him and this was entirely his call. Obi-Wan could be good, could act, and be whatever he had to be undercover, but the taste of Anakin’s skin, the tinge of salt and sweat, on the flat of his tongue was too much. He knew his hands wouldn’t be able to keep to himself, and it seems Anakin had figured it out too. 

“Pour,” Obi-Wan growled out, watching the divot of his clavicle fill, the bartender stopping just before it spilled out over his skin. 

Anakin wanted more than just that though, he moved just slightly, letting a small stream of the liquid slide down his chest, testing Obi-Wan’s resolve in controlling himself. He was already sitting beautifully on this table for him, legs spread to let Obi-Wan stand between them, looking so damn innocent. To the observant person, you could tell Anakin was getting hard, and it wouldn’t be long before his thong wouldn’t be hiding much of anything anymore. 

Obi-Wan licked the flat of his tongue up the trail of liquid before lapping out the rest of it from his clavicle. Just for good measure, he tugged lightly at Anakin’s chain, pulling on his collar, before biting a sweet spot into his skin. And suddenly Avelir was back next to them, clearly unhappy by Anakin’s little game. 

“That’s enough,” Avelir boomed. “Stage baby. We don't want our guest here hogging all of your attention for free now do we?”

“Mmmm, you’re right I suppose. I am luxury after all.”

Anakin retrieved his corset from the seat left unoccupied just in front of him, working the clasps back shut and asking Obi-Wan to help him pull it just a smidge tighter. He leaned back into where Obi-Wan was behind him, faking another kiss at his skin before whispering: “Meet me in the alley. Twenty minutes till my shift’s over.”

It was excruciatingly difficult to watch Anakin walk away, but Obi-Wan laughed to himself, just a bit, that the view was at least nice. That was until others started trying to grab at Anakin, to get him down into their lap. Anakin had once told him that he disliked that, the fact that he was more an object of sexual gaze to other people and less an object of sexual pleasure himself. But then again, he knew if he sat in the right laps, batted his eyelashes at the right people, he could get enough credits to pay the bills in one night. And that’s all he needed. 

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin danced on stage, the flexibility and strength of the man astounding. He was probably stronger than Obi-Wan in brute force alone, yet he looked so beautiful. His muscles didn’t bulge out like others, and certainly, his legs weren’t incredibly muscular. It was all lean muscle and core strength that made Obi-Wan’s mind wander to exactly how many ways he could bend that boy and fuck him into oblivion. 

Just as he thought it, he threw it out of his mind. That night in the room between him and Anakin was a one-time thing. Nothing more than getting sexual frustration out. And so what if Obi-Wan thought about it when he masturbated back at the temple after a long night of “acting” with Anakin. It was nothing.

Finally, Obi-Wan watched Anakin walk backstage, sure to have made more than enough credits tonight, and he watched Bane walk out the door with many of the other club patrons. If Anakin was done for the night, so was everyone else it seemed. Who would want to be here if he wasn’t on stage anyway? He was the best of them all. Obi-Wan wasn’t biased at all. 

He walked out of the club with the rest, a few different people nudging him and asking him what it was like with Anakin laid out like that.  _ You could’ve just taken him then and there! Bet that’s gonna live in your wet dreams forever, huh, Ben? _

Well, it would live in his mind forever. That’s not a lie. 

Anakin met Obi-Wan at the back door, running out in nothing but a worn shirt and jeans. He was a bit shorter now, closer to Obi-Wan’s height without his heels on, and he looked more like a person Obi-Wan might run into on the street on his days off, or help on a mission, than a stripper. 

Suddenly he was very normal, and Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do. 

“Hey there handsome,” Anakin beckoned, waving Obi-Wan over to him. “I’m glad you came tonight.”

“You, uh, you put on an impressive show,” Obi-Wan said as casually as possible, trying to ignore the outline of Anakin’s nipples that he could see through his shirt. Part of him wanted to reach out, see how sensitive they were now, but then again Anakin’s not inside. Anakin’s out here with him. He has no right to try anything. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” Anakin smirked, reaching out to pull Obi-Wan closer by his shirt. “Can we finish it?”

“Anakin I can’t. I have no reason to-”

“I’m pretty sure a handsome man standing right in front of you is enough reason, You can’t tell me you haven’t dreamed of it,” Anakin started after a while, letting Obi-Wan’s shirt out of his fist and laying his hand flat against Obi-Wan’s chest. “I’ve imagined you tugging at my hair, the same way you did in that room, for days. The feeling of rolling my hips down into your cock. The way you bit into my neck. There’s no way I’m alone in this.”

“Just because I’ve,  _ reminisced _ , about it doesn’t make it right.”

“Awhh, Obi-Wan. Concerned about moralities in the least moral place on the planet,” Anakin trailed his hand down Obi-Wan’s shirt, playing with the edge of the fabric just above the waist of his jeans. Anakin could see a small patch of hair where his jeans sat, practically begging for someone to follow it lower. “Come on, don’t you wanna know what it’s like down here in the lower levels? Just a bit?”

“No, I-”

“A moral Jedi. A good guy. Protectors of even people like us. Don’t you want to know what it’s like to be a little morally ambiguous for once?” 

“I think I crossed morally ambiguous territory a while back, Anakin.”

“Exactly. And I think walking a stripper home is too nice for someone down here. Might make some people… suspicious” Anakin brought his hands back up to Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pushing his fingers underneath the shoulders of the man’s jacket just a bit, testing to see if he’d let him take it off. And he was right. Obi-Wan let the heavy leather fall from his shoulders, Anakin’s hands tracing down Obi-Wan’s biceps, elbow, forearm, until the jacket fell with a thump. “I know you’ve thought of it, of how it would feel to be buried in me. My ass tight around your cock, clenching on you as you thrust into me, pinning me up against any available surface because you just can’t wait. Can’t wait to fill me with your come and watch it drip out of me slowly, sliding down the back of my thighs. A Jedi getting to come in filth like me, getting to fill me and fuck me and use me however you want. You haven’t had that kind of sex in a long time, have you?”

Obi-Wan finally sighed knowing that he was right. That didn’t mean that Obi-Wan still didn’t have a tinge of guilt in his core at his own actions. He wanted Anakin so badly. There wasn’t a fiber in his being that didn’t want to crawl over him on the table earlier and give everyone a show. Let everyone see how well he can take a cock, and how pretty he looks moaning out his name. But that’s not right. And his attachment, or perhaps more semi-lustful addiction, was pushing against the boundaries of the code already. 

“Anakin, like I said last time, this isn’t part of our agreement.” Obi-Wan was already dissolving at the mental image Anakin was painting. His heart rate has already started to increase and he hadn’t had a single minute to get rid of his erection that was now painfully hard against his pants. 

“And I said last time,” Anakin tilted his head to the side, frustration growing across his face. “Pleasure is my profession, so  _ please _ .”

“It’s part of your profession, not your entire being Anakin. You’re more than just an object of sexual gratification for any man, woman, or otherwise that you shake your ass for on stage.”

“And I’m off the clock,” Anakin said stiffly. “So if I say I want you to fuck me against this wall until I’m a sobbing mess I mean it.” He grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands, pulling them both up to his chest letting him feel how hard Anakin’s nipples were under his touch, shivering slightly from how sensitive they were now that he wasn’t wearing the clamps. “If I want you to touch me, I mean it. If I want you to claim me as yours, I mean it. Don’t go getting my intentions wrong here. I’ve said it before, I’ve wanted you since day one,” Anakin moved to suck on Obi-Wan’s earlobe, dragging his teeth across it. “And I’m not finished with my Saturday night yet.”

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin’s jaw once he pulled away, moving backward to force Anakin against the brick wall behind them, staring at him. He moved his hand up to Anakin’s cheek before moving back to the nape of his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling sharply. 

“So, if I’m hearing you right, you want me to fuck you out here where anyone can see? No one even knows who I am. Fucking a  _ stranger _ in an alleyway to any observant passerby. You’ll have to be quiet darling. No saying my name or you’ll blow my cover.”

“No promises,” Anakin smirked as Obi-Wan came to wrap a hand around his neck, pressing lightly on the sides. Anakin tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, barely aware of Obi-Wan’s other hand pulling and kneading his nipple between his fingers, the fabric of his shirt rough against him, before he released the pressure around his neck. Slowly Anakin came back to his senses, the feeling of being lightheaded giving him a high like never before. 

“Anakin, are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked one final time.

“If you don’t fuck me right now,” Anakin moaned as Obi-Wan palmed his cock over his jeans, hand following the outline of where it was pressed against the fabric. “I will never give you information again.”

“Pity. The Council is depending on that information, so I suppose…” Obi-Wan trailed off, coming to wrap his hand in Anakin’s hair again and pull him against him, replacing his other hand with this thigh for Anakin to rut against. 

Obi-Wan finally kissed Anakin, easily slipping his tongue inside Anakin’s mouth, exploring every part of it that he could. He circled his tongue around Anakin’s, the hot, wet feeling of their spit mixing the only thing that mattered, until Anakin wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan’s neck, dragging his nails across it and down across the breadth of his shoulders. It was enough to have him moaning into Anakin’s mouth as he felt Anakin’s cock rubbing against his thigh. 

“Desperate little minx,” Obi-Wan finally said as he pulled away. 

Anakin took it as an opportunity, moving to bite and suck down Obi-Wan’s neck, both hands working to get Obi-Wan’s cock out and sighing as he finally took him in his hand, the weight hot and heavy, and beautifully familiar. He pulled back from Obi-Wan’s skin to spit on his own hand before grabbing Obi-Wan’s cock again, slowly pumping him as he came back up to kiss Obi-Wan, teeth hitting against each other as their desperation grew, wanting to be as close to each other as their own bodies would allow. 

Obi-Wan worked at the zipper of Anakin’s pants, smiling slightly into their kiss as he felt the string of Anakin’s underwear along his hip bone, clearly still wearing the thong from earlier. He moved the fabric to the side to free Anakin’s cock before Anakin pushed his hand away, adjusting himself so his cock and Obi-Wan’s were flush to each other, and taking both in his hand. 

“Fuck, Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned out, steadying himself on his forearm against the wall, his hand balled into a fist next to Anakin’s face. 

“Pleasure is my profession,  _ darling _ ” Anakin mocked, continuing to kiss Obi-Wan’s neck before licking up it, enjoying the taste of salt against his tongue; the faintest smell of cologne and remnants of whisky rolling off Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan was breathing hard into Anakin’s ear, his chest heaving as Anakin continued until Obi-Wan was finally close enough to finish. To come spilling onto the filthy alley pavement. The realization of it was enough to finally snap Obi-Wan into the headspace Anakin wanted him in all along, his hand coming to take Anakin’s away from their cocks and pin it up behind his head. 

“While your hands truly are a work of art I’ve watched that ass strut around the club far too long to not enjoy it,” Obi-Wan growled into Anakin’s ear. “Turn around. Against the wall.”

Anakin did as he was told, relaxing his chest against the wall, a small whimper escaping as it rubbed against the brick. 

“Keep your hands here,” Obi-Wan said, pushing them both flat against the wall above Anakin’s head. 

Obi-Wan pushed Anakins’ jeans down just far enough and pulled his thong to the side, giving Anakin’s ass a quick smack before pulling Anakin’s head to the side, two fingers against his mouth. 

“Open up, Anakin. Get ‘em nice and wet for me.”

Anakin slid his tongue all around Obi-Wan fingers, sucking on them lightly to get more spit in his mouth. He dipped his tongue between both fingers until spit was drooling out the side of his mouth, Obi-Wan deeming that was more than enough for what he was about to do. 

Slowly Obi-Wan pushed his first finger inside Anakin, watching as Anakin rocked back against him, breathing out pleas for more already before Obi-Wan decided to add a second. Finally, he heard a real moan escape Anakin’s lips, a breathy, high pitched whine of ecstasy, Anakin balling his hands into fists against the wall. 

“You open up so beautifully for me baby. So tight around my fingers, fucking back against me. Is this what you’ve dreamed about? Or more? Are you so needy for me all you’ve ever thought about is my cock?”

“No, I- ahh- I imagine it’s your fingers fucking me open. Working my tight hole to take your cock, getting it ready for you. Only ever your fingers fucking me open.”

“Good,” Obi-Wan snarled, pushing a third finger in and watching as Anakin melted beneath his touch. Anakin was already arching back into him, slowly losing the perfect posture he had earlier, dipping into the weight of his own pleasure and ecstasy. 

“Fuck me please-” Anakin was crying out against Obi-Wan, desperately moving back on his fingers to get him deeper, fill him further. “I want your cock in me right now. Fuck me right. Fuck me like you’ve always imagined. Make me whine for you and-”

Obi-Wan removed his fingers, forcing Anakin to clench around the air as Obi-Wan wrapped his other hand around Anakin’s neck, applying pressure to the sides again and watching as Anakin tilted his head backward. He bit at his earlobe slightly before releasing his neck again, kissing down as Anakin panted. 

“Patience. You’ll get what you want.”

Obi-Wan bent down to his jacket, rummaging around in the pockets until he found a pack of bacta that he kept on him in case of emergencies. And well, he could quantify this as a type of emergency, if he thought hard enough. 

“Obi-Wan ripped the pack open with his teeth, looking up to see Anakin’s beautiful ass before him, a truly filthy idea coming to mind. Then again, he was already in a back alley of the lower levels. Nothing was filthy. 

As he worked the bacta gel around his cock he licked a stripe up Anakin’s crack, much to Anakin’s surprise. He let out a small yip before relaxing, moaning into the sensation of Obi-Wan’s tongue darting in and out of his lose hole, fucking back against his face just slightly before Obi-Wan finally stood, lining his cock up with Anakin. 

He wasn’t expecting Anakin to push back on him. He watched as Anakin slowly took his cock, as his chest rose and fell quickly, whining at the feeling. 

“Fuck you feel amazing,” Anakin said before stifling a moan in his bicep, head turned into his own skin. 

Obi-Wan pushed all the way into Anakin, hand coming to trail down his back and lift his shirt up slightly, balling the edge of it into a fist. “I’m certain I didn’t tell you you could hide your beautiful noises from me.” Obi-Wan grabbed a fistful of Anakin’s hair, pulling back on it until Anakin’s head was tilted back and away from his arm. “No, I’m positive all I said was-”

“Ah- ah- ooh Obi-Wan-”

“That you couldn’t say my real name,” Obi-Wan came to lean over Anakin, enjoying the feeling of Anakin desperately trying to fuck himself back on Obi-Wan’s cock, his hips grinding in circles against Obi-Wan’s in a desperate attempt to try and angle better. To have his cock brush against Anakin’s prostate with each and every thrust back, Anakin keening for his own pleasure. 

“I can excuse it this once,” Obi-Wan whispered, featherlight into his ear, “So long as you wear that pretty red collar for me next time.”

“Yes- ah- yes, anything you want please, please just fuck me.”

“Oh,” Obi-Wan teased, coming to stand up straight again, fingers coming to dig tightly into Anakin’s hips as he angled himself just right, thrusting into Anakin and hitting that bundle of nerves, sending a cry from Anakin to echo in the alleyway. “Is that all you wanted?”

Anakin finally let himself melt entirely against the wall, the friction of the brick against his overly sensitive nipples becoming too much to handle, the pleasure building inside of himself as he was fucked into the wall repeatedly. He moved to push back from the wall, craning his head over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Obi-Wan’s cock fucking in and out of him. 

Obi-Wan came to wrap a hand around Anakin’s cock, smearing the precome over the head, and pumping him to the same pace as his thrusts, working them both to orgasm. 

“Come in me,” Anakin finally whined out, a few tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes as he felt Obi-Wan’s thrusts become more erratic; the pleasure becoming too much for Anakin to handle. “Fill me with your come please- fuck Ob-”

Obi-Wan fucked into Anakin one last time, hard, stalling as he filled Anakin with his come, pumping Anakin faster until finally the other was coming, spurts of white coating the alleyway and Obi-Wan’s hand. They finally braced themselves against the wall, Obi-Wan kissing softly against Anakin’s back, the fabric of his shirt showing small spots of sweat and a trail of Obi-Wan’s open mouth kisses. 

Anakin brought Obi-Wan’s hand to his mouth, licking the small spots of come off as the beautiful haze of his orgasm settled into his skin. 

The alleyway was suddenly far too quiet, the sound of their shared breathing the only thing either could hear besides the occasional horn of a far off speeder, mostly likely desperate to get wherever they were going. Obi-Wan finally leaned to press a kiss against Anakin’s sweaty cheek, brushing his curls back softly as he pulled out of him, tucking himself back away. 

“Anakin? Darling?” Obi-Wan came around to his side, watching as he slowed his breathing before finally standing, a bit wobbly, but Obi-Wan was there at his side to help him gain his balance back. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin smiled at him after he had tucked himself away, adjusting his thong to keep it from riding up in all the wrong ways. “Do you… It’s not much but I, uh, I live just down the street?”

“Oh no no Anakin-”

“Totally no I get it, it’s weird-”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, coming to cradle his cheek in his hand. “Let me finish. I’m sure your place is wonderful. I’d love to see it if that’s what you’re asking.”

Anakin smiled up at him, a full, big, almost boyish smile that reached from ear to ear. It was so different than the mask he wore at the club.  _ This  _ was what Anakin looked like. Obi-Wan was excited to learn about it. 

“Ok yeah,” Anakin mumbled out, taking Obi-Wan’s hand in his. “This way.”

“Plus,” Obi-Wan smirked, leaning down to Anakin’s ear. “I get to know that my come is leaking out of you on this walk home. And I’d  _ hate _ for you to not get home safely. Someone has to do something about that.”

“Oh,” Anakin laughed. “Are you asking for round two?”

“Only if you’re willing.”

“We’ll see. You haven't even  _ seen _ what I have at my place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is only slightly ashamed that this came out of her brain and also some brainstorming between friends. Thanks for reading and thank you to many people for this semi-collective idea. If i missed an important tag please let me know and I can add it! I think I got them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://xeniaraven.tumblr.com/)? I guess that's a thing people do? I also really hope I linked this correctly...


End file.
